Jessie (Pokemon)
Jessie (Japanese: ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with James and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. Voice Actors: #Rachael Lillis - English #Michele Knotz - English #Megumi Hayashibara (Episodes 2-358, 367-present) - Japanese #Akiko Hiramatsu (Episodes 359-366) - Japanese #Emanuela Pacotto - Italian #Amparo Valencia - Spanish #Diana Perez - Spanish #Izabela Dabrowska - Polish She Played Ursula in The Little Yellow Princess and The Little Mer-Jupiter She is the Sea Witch. She Played DNAmy in Serena Possible She is the DNA woman. She Played Dr. Blight in Winged Mabel (Captain Planet) She Played Kismet in Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers She is a cat. She Played The Queen In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) She is a Commander of the Dark Kingdom She Played Ursula In Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) She is One of Gang Alpha Gang and Voiced of Racheal Lillis She Played Zir In The Child King 2: Max's Pride and The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride (1983Movies Style) She is a Evil Lioness She Played Orgoch In The Black Cauldron (150 Movies Style) She Played itself In Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) She Appears as itself She Played Mrs In Misty (Pippi Longstocking) She is a Evil Lady She Played Mrs Trunchbull In Bonnie (Matilda) She is a Evil Teacher Portrayals: * In Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Magica De Spell. * In Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she is played by Belladonna. * In Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Queen Beryl. * In Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Kismet. * In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) he is played by Bianca Beakley. * In Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Ursula. * In Pokemon (4000Movies Style) she is played by Madame Medusa. * In Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Vitani. * In Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) she is played by Lahwhinie. * In Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Muriel. * In Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) she is played by Carmen Sandiego * In Pokemon (Paris2015 Style) she is played by Zsa Zsa Labrador. * In Pokemon (Chris1704 Animal Style) she is played by Desiree D'Allure. * In Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) she is played by Zira. * In Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Shego. * In Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) She is Played by Hersel * In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) She is Played by Dawn Bellwether * In Pokemon (Chris2015 Animal Style) She is Played By Lola. * In Pokemon (170Movies Style) she is played by Sedusa. * In Pokemon (1961Movies Style) she is played by Vorstein. * In Pokemon (154Movies Style) she is Played By Queen La * In Pokemon (143Movies Style) she is played by Zoycite. Gallery: Jessie (TV Series).jpg|Jessie in the TV Series Jessie in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon: The First Movie Jessie in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Jessie in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon 3: The Movie Jessie in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Jessie in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon 4Ever Jessie in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon Heroes Jessie in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Jessie in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Jessie in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Jessie-girls-of-pokemon-32920768-853-480.png Jessie in a British bikini..png Jessie in an American bikini..png Get my money back right now.gif James and Melwth freaked out by Jessie.gif Jessie and James burned up!!!!.jpeg Ash and Jessie .jpeg Young Jessie.jpeg|Young Jessie Young Jessie 2.jpeg|Young Jessie Jessie insulted.jpeg Jessie in Arbok's coils.jpeg Jessie as a little girl.jpeg|Little Jessie Banned Pokemon beach episode scene.gif Jessie Angry at Serena and Marill.png Misty vs Jessie.jpeg Jessie breathting out fire.png Jessie and James impersonating Duplica and Ash.jpeg|Jessie and James impersonating Ash and Duplica Jessie and James in Japanese outfits.jpeg Fatty fatty fat fat Team Rocket.jpeg James, Inkay and Jessie impersonating Ash, Pikachu and Serena.jpeg James is back...but not to normal.gif Meow to and Jessie impersonating Bonne and Serena.jpeg|Jessie and Meowth impersonating Serena and Bonnie Jessie Very Angry fire.jpg Sailor serena dark kingdom.jpg Jessie_(Pokemon)_2.png Jessie_for_meme_by_riadorana-d48772y.png TeamRocket Trio.jpg Huh.jpg Team Rocket.png Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Females Category:Villainesses Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Idiots Category:Pretty Girls Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Villains with a bad temper Category:Loses Temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Girls Category:Femme Fatale Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Mean Girls Category:Angry Characters Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Hotheads Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:1997 introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:1997 Introductions